magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Ryoma (Shippū Jinrai)
Ryoma Hoshi「星 竜馬」is a main character in Shippū Jinrai. When Ryoma enters Racing Mode, he drives a futuristic Cruiser motorcycle, which has the ability to fire blasts of energy and project forcefields. His theme color is indigo and his symbol is a pawprint. Appearance Contrary to his soft appearance, Ryoma has a very deep voice. He has cropped brownish-red hair, black eyes with no visible pupils, and rosy cheeks. Ryoma wears a standard school uniform, with a gray blazer over top a white dress shirt and red tie. He also wore black pants with a plaid pattern and black loafers. Interestingly, he carries a candy cigarette in his mouth. Outside of school, Ryoma wears a black jacket with quarter-sleeves, dark blue shirt and black jeans. Brown shoes and a silver pendant. In Racing Mode, Ryoma wears an indigo scarf which fades to black, then white at the end. He wears a dark blue and black striped t-shirt underneath a white, black and indigo sleeveless racing jacket. Black pants, matching with a silver pawprint buckle and knee-high black leather boots with indigo sole and straps at the side. A black band is around his right forearm and matching belt around his left thigh. He wears indigo fingerless gloves. Personality A 16-year-old first-year student in Haruna's class, who loves tennis. Due to his short stature and soft appearance, many mistake him for a child or preteen, much to his chagrin. He lives with his aunt and uncle, prior to which his parents died in a car crash and elder brother was sent to prison. He often mentions how he refuses to do something "uncool" and doesn't want to show his softer side. He is also willing to immediately apologize for incorrect doubts. Furthermore, Ryoma is still interested in tennis even though he strongly denies this at first. Ryoma possesses a certain coolness, which his peers will never match and is calm in almost-all situations. He has a soft-spot for animals, especially cats. Attacks and Abilities Abilities Ryoma drives a futuristic Cruiser motorcycle, which has the ability to fire blasts of energy and project forcefields. Being the smallest member of the team, Ryoma gains advantage in situations involving extra speed or power. His abilities include: * By attaching his heel to the back of his Cruiser, Ryoma can give himself extra power by activating hidden rockets. Attacks * Beyond That「ベヨンド・ザット」- Ryoma drives at top speed toward his target, while doing so activating his Cruiser's rockets and drives throught them, followed by a trail of blue energy afterward. * Vanishing Strike「バニシング・ストライク」- Ryoma drives toward his target at max speed, causing him to dissappear and while invisible, he strikes the target from every angle. * Beyond Yesterday「ベヨンド・イェスタディー」- Ryoma drives beyond max speed, thereby summoning many identical clones of himself from the wind around him. * Beyond Tommorow「ビヨンド・トゥモロー」- TBA... Etymology Hoshi「星」- Means "star". Ryoma「竜馬」- Translates to "dragon" and "horse". Trivia * Ryoma stands at 4ft'11 (reaching reaching 5ft), making him the shortest character in the entire series. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Magical Boys Category:Shippū Jinrai